


Marvel Headcanons

by Procrasking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Writes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrasking/pseuds/Procrasking
Summary: Headcanons for Marvel and X-Men posted originally on @procrasking on tumblr (yes, I am the author, hi, thanks for reading, I love you <3)
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Reader, Erik Lehnsherr/Reader, Hank McCoy/Reader, Jean Grey/Reader, Jubilation Lee/Reader, Logan/Reader, Ororo Munroe/Reader, Remy LeBeau/Reader, Rogue/Reader, Scott Summers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Marvel Headcanons

**Team knows what to do and helps you:** Beast, Eric, Professor X, Jean, Storm

 **Team panics and calls someone else:** Gambit, Jubilee

 **Team doesn’t know what to do but tries to help:** Logan, Rogue, Scott

The ones who actually know what to do will get you somewhere calmer, making sure you’re alright. You’re in good hands with them and they’ll keep a very close eye on you in future.

The ones who panic call someone who can actually help, so you’re in good hands eventually. They’ll keep a close eye on you but also be kinda scared to be alone with you in case it happens again.

The ones who don’t know what they’re doing are generally decent at taking care of people, so it’s not all bad. They’re watching you like hawks from then on though.


End file.
